


Why You Gotta Be So Rude?

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: TDD FFXV Rare Pair Collections [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Angry Cor Leonis, Assault, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Consensual, Cor Leonis is Prompto Argentum's Parent, Fights, Fluff, Gen, Good Titus Drautos | Glauca, Hope, Love, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Minor Clarus Amicitia/Regis Lucis Caelum, Nyx Ulric Being an Idiot, Older Man/Younger Man, Parent Cor Leonis, Poor Nyx Ulric, Promnyx, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Protective Cor Leonis, Rarepair, Tiny Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: After a year of keeping their relationship a secret, Prompto takes his boyfriend home to meet his dad, and Cor is less then impressed when it turns out Nyx Ulric is the one who has been dating his son.
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia & Cor Leonis & Regis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum/Nyx Ulric, Titus Drautos | Glauca & Nyx Ulric, Titus Drautos | Glauca/Cor Leonis
Series: TDD FFXV Rare Pair Collections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759027
Comments: 28
Kudos: 118





	1. Immortal Says No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoStarLocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoStarLocked/gifts).



> PromNyx!!! 
> 
> I have never written for this ship before and the only reason why I am attempting this is because WhoStarLocked and I are doing a gift exchange. Let's see if I can pull this together. Just to clarify, Nyx and Prom start their relationship after Prom is over 18! This is gonna be a crack, happy, fluffy, if a little tiny bit angsty fic! 
> 
> Also, I have decided to write good Drautos for once (Even though I hate the man for hurting Reggie). He is not a traitor. So let's see if I can pull this off too! 
> 
> Anyway, with that out of the way please enjoy :)

Nyx held the bridge of his nose in exasperation. 

How? How did he keep finding himself in such unneeded predicaments? He was already a bucket of nerves about today and now those nerves had expanded tenfold. And all of it was down to his sunshine of a boyfriend who was standing before him looking as guilty as sin. 

“Please tell me you have at least told your dad that you actually  _ have _ a boyfriend?!”

“Yeah, babe! Of course, I have.” Prom smiled guilt creeping into his eyes. 

“But you haven’t told him that it’s me?” Nyx asked again getting clarification. 

“... yeah… well no... I never found the right moment to tell him.” Prom explained slowly, looking down at his shoes. “But don’t worry. He already likes you. Well, you are like one of the only glaives that he doesn’t bitch about.”

“I’m so gonna die.” Nyx winced feeling sweat form on his brow. 

They had been dating for about a year now and Prompto still hadn’t told his dad, Cor the fucking Immortal, that  _ HE _ was the one that was dating his son. Nyx was supposed to be meeting Cor today as Prom’s boyfriend! No wonder the Marshal hadn’t come and found him in advance to threaten his life! Because Prompto hadn’t given him the ammunition to do so! Shit, crap, bugger, fuck all the curse words that Eos had to offer! 

No Nyx had to calm down. For all he knew, the stone-cold faced Marshal of the Crownsguard might be different outside of work. Scrap that thought! All Cor was probably going to see was red when he discovered that his 19-year-old sunshine son was in a relationship with a 31-year-old glaive! It wasn’t like Nyx was the one to make the first move, Prompto had been the one pushing for their friendship to turn into a loving relationship. But was Cor going to see it like that? Definitely not! Nyx might as well go out, find a good bit of ground and dig himself a grave now to save the Marshal the trouble of doing it later. 

Prom laughed nervously. “Babe, I am sure it will be fine. He won’t kill you.” 

“No. He’ll just butcher me and leave what’s left of me out for the daemons to eat.” Nyx said, debating whether to write down his will or not. 

Prompto went on his tiptoes and kissed Nyx to try and settle his nerves. Yeah, his dad might be scary to everyone else who wasn’t him but surely if Nyx made him happy then that was all that mattered. Everything was going to be fine and Cor shouldn’t be that mean to Nyx. Hopefully... “I mean I could always give him a call now and tell him.” 

Nyx gave Prom a funny look and shook his head rapidly at him. “Prompto. Do you actually love me?” 

“Yeah! That is why you are meeting my dad! Why would you even think that...” Prom said with a tiny amount of hurt lingering on his words. 

“No! That’s not what I meant.” Nyx stuttered feeling terrible that he might have hurt his sunshine. “What I meant was that this isn’t a conversation to have over the phone. Wouldn’t it be better if you went to find him now?”

“He’s either in meetings or training the guard all day. He is literally getting home 10 minutes before you are meant to be coming round.” Prom replied, relieved by Nyx words. Prom let out a sigh and bowed his head in shame. “I am sorry. I know I should have told him before…” 

Nyx’s heart twinged seeing Prompto all sad. The glaive wrapped his arms around his sunshine and kissed his head. There wasn’t a lot they could do about it now they had to bite the bullet and take the leap. Nyx just had to hope that the Marshal was in a good mood today and accept their relationship.

* * *

Cor was not in a good mood. 

Clarus had purposely been teasing him about his  _ ‘supposed’ _ crush on the Captain of the Kingsglaive again (which of course wasn’t true!) and the fucking guard had been playing up. Cor swore down if he ever had to drag two of the guards to Clarus again because he physically could not deal with their bullshit, he was going to explode. Somehow he had managed to misplace a few security notes and he spent at least two hours running around his office trying to locate the bloody things only to discover they were under his laptop the entire time. Regis was being a fucking pain as well. Backing up Clarus with the teasing but also badgering him to take the Regalia to Hammerhead to get it serviced. Cor did not see why he had to do it, but his King had asked him too and he used puppy dog eyes on him to get him to say yes. Not to mention he was fucking late getting home to finally meet Prom’s boyfriend who still didn’t have a name. When Cor first found out, 3 months ago mind you, that his darling sunshine child was in a 9-month relationship with a person who had no name or gender he was more than curious and went into hyper-protective mode. And because Prompto was a smart kid and gave him no information on the individual it meant Cor could not do a background check on the person and/or attempt to scare them off. It was only a month ago Prompto finally told him that he had a boyfriend but still no name was given. His kid was too smart for his own good and Cor was proud of that. Still… it would have been nice to have known at least one thing about the person who had stolen his son’s heart. 

Oh well, he was going to find out now. 

Cor locked his car, made his way to the front door and went into his house. When Cor closed the door behind him, he was greeted with one of his son’s massive hugs. He loved his kid so much. 

“Dad! Are you okay? You’re late.” 

“Sorry kid. A lot of stuff happened today.” Cor mumbled hugging his son back. “So, where’s this boyfriend of yours?” 

“In the living room. Dad, be nice. Please?” Prom begged, making his bottom lip quiver. 

Cor rolled his eyes. That look should not be able to make him melt to every single request his son made but it did and it was fucking annoying. “Fine.”

“Thank you!” Prom cheered finally letting go and ran into the living room before Cor even had a chance to blink. Cor didn’t blame Prom from acting in this manner either. If he was, whoever his son’s boyfriend might be, he’d be shit scared too. 

Prompto ran over to Nyx and grabbed his hand tightly. He gave his boyfriend a weak smile and took in a deep breath. If they were going to do this they were doing this together and there was no backing out now. Not when his dad was about to walk into the room. And Nyx, he may appear calm and composed on the outside, but on the inside, he was trembling a mess. He felt sick, wary, scared and all of this was because of one man! Shit! He knew he was going to die! 

When Cor appeared in the doorway not two seconds later, the Marshal’s expression was cold. A hell of a lot colder than usual. Nyx gulped when he saw Cor dart his eyes down to his and Prom’s hands and then back up. The Marshal caught his eye with a razor cutting glare and Nyx was just bloody thankful that Prom was with them. Because Nyx had seen that look before. Cor the Immortal only wore it when he was about to kill a bitch. And right now, that bitch was Nyx.

Prom stepped forward still holding onto Nyx’s hand and said in an upbeat tone: “Dad… you said you wanted to meet my boyfriend. Well, here he is!” 

When Prom was met with no response, Nyx wanted to lower his head and break eye contact with Cor but he knew the Marshal would see that as a sign of weakness. Oh yeah, if it was a weakness to say that he was scared of Cor Leonis, Nyx was happy to admit that he was weak. Who wasn’t scared of this man! Considering Nyx was 12 years older than Prom… yeah, he was scared of what this man might do to him. Nyx would be a fool if he wasn’t. But instead of getting a screaming fit like the Hero of the Glaive expected the room was met with a simple and flat: 

“No.” 

“What?” Prom said confused and disheartened by his dad’s remark.

Cor shook his head, finally taking his eyes off Nyx to focus on his son. “I said no. You are not going out with him.” 

“Yeah… I am.” 

“Think again.” Cor said, his voice growing darker by the second. “Ulric. Would you kindly leave my house.” 

“No!” Prompto protested standing in front of Nyx to prevent him from leaving. “You said you would meet him!”

“I have met him many times. And now he can go.” Cor replied sharply. 

“Prompto…” Nyx said softly, attempting to stop any tears before they fell. Too late. Those beautiful violet eyes were already filling up with salty tears. 

“Is this because of my age?! I am over the age of consent and we started going out after I turned 18! There is nothing wrong with our relationship!”

“Ulric. I have asked you to leave once. Don’t make me ask again.” 

“Dad please?!” 

As much as it pained him to do so, Nyx let go of Prom’s hand and did exactly as he was told. He wanted to stay and defend their relationship but right now Nyx knew he would do more damage then good if he didn’t follow through with his given orders. Despite hearing his sunshine call out his name he walked straight passed the Marshal and closed the front door behind him. Nyx started walking away from the house, in the background he heard Prom start screaming at Cor saying that this wasn’t fair and that there was nothing he could say that would prevent them from being together. Nyx’s heart hurt and he started to cringe when he heard the Marshal finally raise his voice. No words that his boyfriend’s dad said were kind. All of them were directed at Nyx Ulric. 

* * *

Nyx hadn’t slept a wink. He was so worried about Prompto but he wasn’t answering any of his calls or texts. Nyx assumed that the Marshal had taken away his phone in a bid to stop their relationship from carrying on. That wasn’t fair. None of this was. If Nyx hadn’t agreed to their first date Prompto wouldn’t be so sad. No! He didn’t mean that. Of course, he didn’t mean that. He loved his sunshine so much. His love definitely outway the fear he held for the man who wanted to kill him last night. Let’s face it, Cor more than likely still wanted to kill him. But… why? They hadn’t done anything illegal. All of it was consensual and as Prompto had said, nothing but friendship had occurred between the two of them until 3 months after Prom’s 18th birthday. Nyx would never hurt Prom, not like that. Never like that. How could the Marshal even think that of him? That wasn’t who Nyx was. 

This thought played on Nyx’s mind all morning until he had someone snapping their fingers right in front of his face. He shook his head, coming back to reality. Just his luck. Drautos was glaring at him, eyes filled to the brim with disappointment. Great just another person he had pissed off. This week was turning out to be fucking fantastic, wasn’t it? 

“Ulric.” Drautos breathed out unable to hold the annoyance in his voice. “Would you repeat what I just said?” 

Oh crap! He had probably given the glaive an order, knowing Drautos a really complicated one, and Nyx hadn’t fucking listened to a word his commanding officer had said. Fuck! There was no way he was going to be able to repeat it! Well… he could try his hardest to make something up but the small amount of wrath on Drautos’s face warned Nyx to not even go there. For once he was going to listen to it. He did not want both the Marshal and the Captain wanting to snap his neck in two. 

“Urhh… I don’t know what was said, Sir.” Nyx replied sheepishly. 

“Why don’t you know?” 

“... cause I wasn’t listening. Captain.” Nyx gave Drautos a tiny smile hoping the use of his title would lessen the man’s anger.

Drautos stepped closer to Nyx and grunted. “I know you weren’t. You are a senior officer of His Royal Majesty Kingsglaive, Ulric. Pay. Attention.” Nyx gave him a nod. Drautos stepped away expecting to hear laughter from the rest of the glaive… but nothing. Hmph… that was odd. Why weren’t they… why was he even complaining? The was a fucking miracle. “As I was saying. Today I expect you all to behave yourselves. The last time this exercise was done  _ some  _ of you thought you would show the glaive up. This time, if anyone starts a fight you will be suspended. I have not got any patience to be dealing with fucking children! Do you understand me!” 

“Yes, sir!” All the glaives said in unison standing to attention. 

“Good.” 

Drautos said turning around, about to order everyone to leave but he was stopped by Ulric’s confused voice. Why was it always Ulric? 

“Sir? Can I ask where are we going?” 

“If you were paying attention before, you would know.” 

Nyx rubbed the back of his neck and gave him a cheeky grin. “I’m not a good listener.”

Crowe and Libertus snorted while the rest of the glaive held their breaths trying their hardest not burst out with laughter. Lucky for Nyx, Drautos was in a much calmer mood than he was willing to express today. 

“Clearly. We do this every year Ulric. We are training with the Crownsguard.” 

Oh… now Nyx got it. Drautos was in a good mood because he was going to get to see the Marshal sp…

FUCK! 

Nyx went as white as a sheet, sick rose into his mouth and the poor dear had to swallow it so he wasn’t sick all over his Captain. Oh no! He was going to die! Cor was going to want to spar with him! He was going to run that katana straight through his stomach and watch him bleed out in front of everyone! He was dead. So dead. So very, very dead. He had to get out of this! In a panic, Nyx spewed his words out hoping that it would prevent him from going anywhere near the Crownsguard training barracks. 

“Sir? Just one more thing. I feel sick.” 

“No, you don’t.” 

DAMN! Yep. Nyx was going to die! 

* * *

Gladio and Noctis stayed as far away from the Marshal as they could this morning so that they weren’t in the way. Usually, they would have tried to wind him up or talk to the guard while Cor was in the middle of training but Cor looked like he was about to explode. There was so much tension in the room and everyone could feel it. Because Noct was a nosey little shit and wanted to find out what was going on he tried to get in touch with Prompto to see if he knew anything but his phone kept going straight to the answering machine. That greatly concerned the Prince because that wasn’t like Prompto at all. Prom always answered him. Noctis debated whether if he should walk over to Cor and ask him about Prom but he was far too scared to do so in case he got screamed at. With the face of thunder that the Marshal was currently wearing, getting screamed at for asking a simple question looked extremely likely. 

And so he didn’t have to do it, Noctis nudged Gladio with his elbow. “You go over and ask him.” 

“If you want your Shield  _ alive _ when you become King, Princess, don’t order me to do that.” Gladio muttered, making sure he got his stretches in before they began training again. 

“I am worried about Prom though…” Noct whined. 

“Yeah well, I am sure he is okay.”

Noctis pouted and crossed his arms over his chest annoyed that he hadn’t gotten his own way. Oh well, the glaive were coming in here any moment now. This should be interesting…. When the guard and glaives fought it always gave him a sense of enjoyment. (If his dad knew that he’d be in big trouble…) The Prince couldn’t wait to see how yet another fight was going to break out between the two groups! 

The doors of the training hall opened without so much as a knock and the tension in the room shifted. Noctis turned to look at the guards and they were all glaring at the glaive with resentment and hint of hatred. The glaive were staring at the guard like a daemon did its prey. Noct didn’t know who was going to be first to crack but man was he excited. His eyes darted left and right wishing that at least someone would move. Not even Drautos had moved yet. The suspense was killing him. He was about to order Gladio to say something inappropriate to get the ball rolling but before he got a chance to, someone finally moved.

It was Cor. 

Noctis watched as his excitement turned to horror, as Cor walked straight up to Nyx Ulric and knocked him flat out with a single right hook. It didn’t take long for a fight to break out. Libertus attempted to punch the Marshal back for hurting Nyx for no reason and got a heavy kick to the stomach for his troubles. Chaos broke out and everyone started fighting the other and screaming at one another. Weapons were drawn, punches were thrown and many, many insults were given. Noctis wanted to stay and watch the whole thing transpire but Gladio grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the training hall as fast as he could. Gladio was not taking any chances with that fucking blood bath! Knowing Noct, he’d be a little shit and cheer the whole thing on and the guard and glaive certainly did not need any more encouragement. 

The screams and shouts were heard from outside of the room. Thankfully for Drautos, who was the only one trying to break up the fights, the shouts were heard by Lord Amicitia and he was not impressed when he walked into the room seeing the two groups whose sole purpose it was to protect the Royal Family fighting like a pack of dogs. AGAIN! Clarus got out a megaphone and shouted at the top of his lungs bringing everyone to a standstill. 

“STOP THIS AT ONCE!!!” Clarus’s voice boomed throughout the hall. Even after he got everyone’s attention he didn’t stop shouting into the megaphone. “NOW! WHO THE HELL STARTED IT THIS TIME?!” 

“The Marshal Sir! He punched Ulric in the face for no reason!” 

One of the glaives shouted purposely dropping Cor in it. Clarus took in a sharp breath of anger and scanned the room until he locked eyes with his annoying, stupid best friend. He motioned with his hand for Cor to come to the front and surprisingly he didn’t kick up a fuss. He didn’t look at the Shield but he did as he was told. 

“Leonis. My. Office. Now.” Clarus spat harshly pointing towards the door, like a disappointed parent would do to their child. 

Drautos just shook his head at the scene and muttered under his breath.  _ “I don’t get paid enough for this shit. _ ” When Lord Amiticia and Marshal Leonis left, Drautos ordered a group of glaive to take Ulric to the medical wing and dismissed everyone.

* * *

“Why the hell did you start a fight! You are the Marshal of the Crownsguard! You are not a 15-year-old little shit anymore!” Clarus shouted as Cor sat in the chair opposite him. Because Cor still wasn’t looking at him, Clarus slammed his hand on the desk to make him look at up. “Leonis! Look at me while I am talking to you!” 

Cor rolled his eyes up and stared his best friend in the face. “I am.” 

“Than explain to me why you punched a member of the glaive in the face?! You do understand if Ulric decides to report you, you will get suspended!”

“Yes.” Cor replied bluntly.

“Then why? Why would you do that?!” 

“Because THAT glaive is sleeping with my son!” 


	2. Hero Says Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Glaive Week 2020!!!!
> 
> It would appear that people like this fic. Sorry, I haven't updated this in a while I had major writer's block up until last night over this. But it is done now so I hope you enjoy all the drama that is about to unfold. 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Prompto didn’t get angry. 

It never happened but as he was let into Noct’s quarters he could feel the anger brewing away in his chest. 

Last night had been a mess and his poor boyfriend had suffered because of it. It wasn’t fair! Why couldn’t his dad just accept that it was happening and let him be happy? No instead, Cor was being stubborn to the point where he would not let Prom borrow his phone charger, after his own had broke, so he couldn’t contact Nyx again. (That was just another reason why Prom had come to see Noct, he was hoping to borrow his phone charger) It was stupid, nasty and it wasn’t who his dad was. All of this was because of their age difference! There was nothing wrong with their relationship. They were happy, it was healthy and it was outright cruel what Cor had called Nyx last night. That was why Prompto was so mad. How could his dad say that?! Or even think that of someone as kind and caring as Nyx? Cor knew him for fuck sake! His dad knew Nyx was not capable of such a thing! 

“Prom!” 

At the sound of his name, Prompto looked up and gave his best friend a weak smile. “Hey, Noct. You okay buddy?”

“Yeah! But Oh my Gods Prom you missed it! It was mental!” Noctis cried with clear excitement in his voice. 

“Huh? Missed what?” 

“The guard and glaive! Man, they were fighting like cat and dog! All because your dad went right up to Nyx and decked him!”

“He did WHAT?!” Prompto shouted in terror. 

“I know right! He just walked up to Nyx and punched him square in the face for no reason! Your dad looked so pissed, man! I have never seen him so angry before!” Noctis carried on explaining, not registering the hurt and anger in Prom’s voice. “No one had a clue what set him off! He just went feral and then everyone started fighting. Gladio pulled me away, which was so not cool. Do you know why your dad was so mad?!”

Prompto nodded. He did know. He knew exactly what was wrong and if Prompto had told Noctis about his relationship with Nyx prior to this incident there would be no way the Prince would still be talking. He would be trying to comfort Prom. Prompto was so worried. He had to see Nyx. He had to make sure he was okay. He never wanted anyone to ever get hurt because of him… and now his dad had hurt his boyfriend and Prompto’s lingering anger started to boil over. Cor was not getting away with that. 

“Noct. Give me your phone.” Prompto said coldly.

“My phone? Sure thing. Oh is something up with your phone? Is that why we couldn’t get hold of you?” Noct asked handing over his phone, again failing to see how angry Prompto was because he had never seen his best friend angry before.

Only when Prompto snatched the phone out of his hand did Noct realise something was up. The Prince’s face softened and the worry took hold of him. 

“Hey, Prom? Are you okay?” 

“No.” Prompto grumbled with heated rage as he scrolled through Noctis’s contacts.

* * *

“Attacking a member of my glaive without just cause will not go without any punishment Leonis!” Regis said in a stern voice as Cor stood before him, still not bothered by what he had done. 

“Punish me then.” Cor replied plainly. 

“I will! I will put you on gate duty if it will make you understand what a reckless prat you have been!” 

“Fine.” 

Cor’s response made Regis, Clarus and Drautos let go of a very long and disappointed sigh. They knew Cor was just being an overprotective parent, Regis and Clarus could more than relate to that, but there was no need to knock out poor Ulric for being in a relationship with his son. They just had no idea what to do with the Marshal. And if the shame of him being posted on the city gate did nothing to cure his stubbornness they had no idea what would.

“Oh yes and if Ulric doesn’t wake up, we all know you are going to feel very differently.” Clarus snapped before turning to Drautos. “How is Ulric anyway?” 

“He’ll recover.” Drautos stated feeling very torn. A part of him wanted to side with Cor for one particular reason, but the logical part of him knew there was no way he could defend Cor’s actions. And Drautos really liked Nyx, and as both His Majesty and Lord Amicitia had said before, the attack was very unnecessary. “Still doesn’t excuse how stupid you are being.” 

Cor shot Drautos a frosty glare. He wasn’t being stupid. Before he could come out with another witty arse comment, Regis’s phone started to ring. 

The King rolled his eyes, expecting it to be from a snooty member of the council trying to complain about something, but when he looked down at the caller ID his face turned to that of delight. He hushed everyone in the room and happily placed the phone to his ear. 

“Noctis! Hello son, I didn’t expect to hea-” Regis paused and a sad frown developed on his face. Clarus’s being twitched thinking the worst by his King’s reaction. But he didn’t move until Regis ordered him to. The order didn’t come. “... of course. I will do that right away.” 

Regis took the phone from his ear, put it on speakerphone, and looked at Cor smugly. 

_ “DAD!!!”  _ Prom’s angry voice boomed down the phone.  _ “WHAT THE HELL!!! Why in the fucking name of the Six did you punch my boyfriend!! What is wrong with you?!”  _

Cor glared at the phone upon hearing his son swear at him. “Prom do not swear-” 

“ _ NO! You promised me that you would be nice! You have been anything but nice! You kicked him out of our house, you called him a nonce and now you have put him in the hospital!”  _

“Prompto do not shout-” 

_ “SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! That’s it! I am moving out!”  _

“No you ar-” Cor went to shout back but again, he was cut off by Prompto screaming at him. 

_ “GOODBYE!!!”  _

The line went dead and it was followed by a stunned silence. 

The King couldn’t help but gulp when he looked at the enraged Marshal. Cor’s eyes were burning with blinding hot rage, his nostrils were flaring up and his hands had turned to fists. Oh shit! Cor was angry and he looked like he was about to destroy everything in the room. 

“Hit Clarus, not me!” Regis said quickly, pulling his Shield in front of him. 

Clarus rolled his eyes at Regis and mumbled out. “We have punching bags for a reason. Go and use one of them.” 

“As long as it’s not another one of my glaives, I don’t care what you hit.” Drautos commented. He really hated filling out accident forms. 

Cor remained silent for a few more moments, glaring down at the floor with hatred. His knuckles clicked under the pressure and he felt like he was going to explode. Prompto was not moving in with that glaive! Over Cor’s dead body was that ever happening! Cor never wanted Prompto to see Nyx again, like fuck was he letting his son move in with him! 

Baring his teeth, Cor snarled. “I won’t hit him! I’ll kill him!” 

“Leonis! You are not leaving this room!” Clarus shouted, fearing he was going to have to physically restrain his friend. After what happened the last time that Clarus attempted to do that, he was the one that ended up in the hospital, not the person who Cor was angry at. 

Cor ignored him and he was already storming his way over to the door, completely furious, shouting his head off, not caring if the world heard him. “THAT FUCKING GLAIVE!!! He is not going anywhere near my son! And if he does wake up, he won’t be awake for long!”

Before he could reach the door, a flash of blue light appeared in front of him and it prevented him from taking another step forward. When Cor actually registered that Drautos had warped in front of him, the blue of his iris’s started to glow brighter than before, and Cor was ready to knock the Captain on his arse if it meant he could stop Prompto from making one of the biggest mistakes of his life. Instead of him making the first blow, it was Drautos who pushed him away from the door. Cor heard Regis gasp and give Clarus an order to do something, probably prevent the pair from fighting, but Clarus did not get a chance to do that. 

The Captain pointed sharply at the Marshal and shouted at him: “Enough Marshal! I’ll have you know that Nyx has never and would never hurt Prompto!” 

“Oh really?!” Cor screamed back, getting more angry than he was before. “They have been going out for more than a year! It seems to me that Nyx had feelings for my son before he turned 18!”

“NO HE DIDN’T! I’ll have you know that it was  _ your son _ who showed an interest in Nyx before he turned 18! He kept coming into the glaive training barracks to pester him and every single time Nyx was the one who turned him away! He even went as far to explain to  _ your son _ that it was illegal for _ your son _ to want a relationship with him! Heck, I even threw out  _ your son _ a few times myself because I was getting fed up with it! Nyx has done nothing wrong! You have no right to be fucking mad at him! If anyone, you should be mad at  _ your son _ for attempting to get  _ my glaive _ into some serious trouble!” 

Silence fell between the pair and only the sound of Cor’s angry breathing could be heard. Taking the silence as a sign that maybe Cor was listening to him, Drautos continued to yell at him and not once did Clarus or Regis get involved. 

“If you are going to see Nyx, it will be to apologise. I do suggest that you follow Lord Amicitia’s advice and go and calm down first.”

In a burst of frustration, Cor stuttered out. “Fine! Just get the fuck out of my way!” 

The Captain did as he was asked, and let the Marshal pass. However, he still did not trust that Cor would go to get his anger out on something that was not Nyx and decided for the safety of his glaive he would follow him. Drautos bowed to his King and Shield and left. 

When the door shut, Clarus let out a sigh and shook his head. “Why can’t they just shag already? There was so much sexual tension in this room, it was getting hard to breathe.”

Regis laughed and wrapped his arm around his Shield’s thigh. “What do you mean by,  _ was _ ?”

* * *

“I’m... I’m alive!” Nyx breathed out in disbelief.

The bright lights of the white room stung his eyes a little. There was a shooting rattling pain in his head and an annoying beeping sound kept going off around him. He moved his hand slightly and felt the familiar material of a hospital bed underneath his touch. He could just see the entirety of the glaive rolling their eyes at him now for ending up in here. Again. Nyx didn’t care though. He was just thanking his lucky stars that the Marshal hadn’t actually killed him. 

“Barely, Hero.” 

Nyx moved his sore head to the side and saw Libertus and Crowe sitting by his bedside. He couldn’t help but let go a small smile at the sight of his closest friends. At least some people still liked him. 

Crowe lent forward and lightly smacked him on the leg before she started to scold him. “Nyx, what the fuck did you do?”

“The Marshal’s son.” 

Libertus choked on air and Crowe just gave Nyx a weird stare. They did not expect that to come out of his mouth. 

“So you are telling us the boyfriend that you have kept secret from us, for over a year, is the same kid that kept disrupting our training sessions for 7 months?!” Libertus questioned, trying to breathe. 

“... yeah.” Nyx said, almost sounding guilty. Not at the fact he and Prom were dating, but that he hadn’t entrusted his two best friends with this information. He would more than understand if the pair got snappy at him. 

“You’re such an idiot!” Crowe shook her head, ready to punch Nyx in the head herself.

“I know.” 

“You should have told us. We could have helped you found a way to break the news to the Marshal, that wouldn’t have ended with you laying in a hospital bed.” 

“I thought Prompto had already done that…” Nyx said trailing off.

This wasn’t Prom’s fault. His poor sunshine was probably going to blame himself for this. Prom needed to know that his dad’s attack on him was not his fault. Nyx knew that the Marshal was never going to let him see his son again. When Cor found out that he was indeed alive, he’d probably come by and do the job properly this time. It was shit. But Nyx did not have the energy to be angry right now. All he could do was lay here and pray that Libertus and Crowe would not leave him. He’d be fair game to the probably still very pissed off Cor the Immortal if they did. 

Just as Nyx was about to ask who had stopped the guard and glaive showdown this time, the doors to his room opened a jar. The three glaives turned their heads to see who had decided to barge their way in here without an invitation and to Nyx’s relief, it was his Sunshine. 

“Nyx! Nyx are you okay?!” Prompto asked, voice full of hurt and left over anger as he ran to his boyfriend’s side. 

“Yeah, sunshine don’t worry. I am fine.” Nyx said. He felt Prom’s lips touch his and he smiled into the many kisses Prom started to place on his lips. When Prom pulled away, Nyx brushed his hand on his boyfriend’s arm lovingly. “See all good.” 

“It’s not all good! He hurt you... I am so sorry.” Prompto said, feeling the anger build up again. 

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” 

“No, the Marshal is just insane.” Libertus started to laugh but he stopped when Crowe smacked him over the head. 

“Quit it!” Crowe ordered. She then turned her attention to Prompto. “Sorry about him kid. So you're the one that has got our Hero all distracted. I am glad to finally meet you.” 

“Urggh… thanks.” Prom said nervously, going red in the face. 

He hadn’t even noticed that either of the glaives were present. He was just too worried about his boyfriend to know what was going on around him. And he had kissed Nyx in front of them! Prompto wanted to cover his face; he felt so embarrassed.

“Don’t worry kid.” Crowe smiled, winking at him. 

“Yeah. If Nyx likes you, then we do too.” Libertus said proudly.

“Guys leave him alone.” Nyx ordered, holding Prom’s hand. “It’s okay Prom.” 

“I know.” Prompto nodded. “Also… would it be alright if I stayed at your place? I kinda told my dad to shut up and that I was moving out…”

Nyx, Libertus and Crowe stared at Prom like he had just turned into a daemon. He had said what to Cor the fucking Immortal?! Libertus and Crowe didn’t know whether to be proud of the kid for standing up to the Marshal of the Crownsguard and defending their friend, or terrified on Nyx’s behalf. Fuck! The Marshal would surely lose his shit! Well, more than he already had! Whereas Nyx was in the middle of having a major freakout. He was gonna die. He knew he was going to die. From the moment Prom suggested that he first meet Cor. This was it. The Hero of the Glaives’ life was over. He was in so much stress and shock he couldn’t speak. 

“... I take that as a no?” Prom said sadly after a moment or two of silence. 

Nyx shook his banging head, even though he could barely form two words together in his head, he tried to convince Prompto that staying with him was not a good idea! 

“Sunshine as much as I would love that… your dad…”

“Will floor him again.” Crowe said, finishing Nyx’s sentence. 

“Nah Crowe.” Libertus shook his head. “He’ll kill him this time.” 

“Yeah… I don’t really want to die.”

“Oh okay… I guess I could always ask Noct.” 

“Yeah, do that. It’s not like I am getting out of this bed today anyway.”

* * *

Prompto hadn’t come home. 

Cor was expecting him to have a sulk and be back by 10:30pm. But it was now getting on for 11:40pm and Cor couldn’t help but be worried. Before the Marshal could get into a real panic, Regis called him and told him that Prompto was staying with Noctis. However, the King could not tell his little brother when Prompto would be returning home, nor if he even was. Noctis had said that Prompto was still furious and that he didn’t even want to talk about Cor at the moment. But it was okay. This would all blow over by the morning and Cor would see Prompto in training tomorrow. 

Prompto didn’t turn up for training either.

When Cor got on his break he tried to call his son, but it kept going straight to voicemail. Cor even went to find Gladio and ask him if he would call Prom for him. And Prompto was apparently too smart to fall for that and he didn’t pick up the call from Gladio either. Great. 

And for the next two days Cor didn’t see or hear from Prompto at all. Cor only knew that Prompto was still alive because Noctis was being kind and sensible enough to tell him that Prom was staying at his house every night and that he was still fucking pissed at Cor. And tonight, Prom would be staying with Noctis again. Now, Cor started to feel guilty. Maybe he overreacted a little bit…

_ Knock. Knock. _

Cor dropped his phone on the sofa and made his way to his front door. With a grumble he opened the door and thought he was going to have to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Why was Captain Drautos standing on his porch? 

“Evening Cor.” Drautos said, in his normal gruff voice. 

Okay… this wasn’t a dream. 

“Hey.” Cor responded, confused as to why the man was here. It wasn’t like he was about to complain or anything...

“I am sorry if I disturbed you.”

“No, no, no. You can come in if you want.” 

“Thank you.” Drautos nodded and stepped into the house when Cor moved aside. “I won’t bother you for too long. I have just come over to tell you that Ulric will be returning to work tomorrow. And I would appreciate it if you didn’t try and kill him.” 

“If I do, Prom will never come home.” Cor huffed out, only slightly annoyed that the glaive who had ruined his relationship with his son had been mentioned in his house. 

“Umm. If you want him back here, you know what you’ve got to do.” 

“Unfortunately.” Cor rolled his eyes. He did know. And it involved talking to Ulric. Perfect. Cor rubbed the back of his neck and asked, only because Drautos would have a wasted journey if he didn’t. “Do you want… to stay for a drink?”

Drautos smiled. “I’d like that.”

* * *

Nyx was done. 

Prompto rang him last night, in tears, saying all he wanted in this world was for Nyx and Cor to get along. Nyx did his best to calm Prompto down but it was kinda hard to do that over the phone and the Prince was not helping matters at all. Nyx could barely get two words in through Prom’s hiccuping tears and the Prince was interrupting him every five seconds. So needless to say when Nyx came into work that morning, he felt on edge and he was angry, and he had decided that he was going to speak to the Marshal calmly about the situation. 

No scrap that, Nyx was going to tell Cor exactly what he thought of him and this fucked up situation. No one made his sunshine cry and got away with it. Not even his own dad. 

Because Nyx was so worked up he didn’t register Crowe or Libertus talking to him. He didn’t even notice the Captain giving him an order, until Drautos smacked him around the head to get him to pay attention. All Nyx could think about all morning was the smile that had left his sunshine’s face and… argh! Someone had to teach Cor the Immortal a lesson. It didn’t take long for him to get his wish either. 

Just after their lunch break the Marshal walked into the glaives training barracks and pushing all his fear down Nyx walked right up to him, and of course the Hero of the Glaive did not think he was about to wet himself. He had to do this for Prompto. 

Cor noticed Nyx approach him and started to speak. “Ulric. I want to have a word-”

“Shut up Marshal!” Nyx shouted over him, immediately getting the attention from all of the glaives. “I got a few things to say.”

Cor breathed through his nose and gestured for Nyx to carry on talking much to Nyx’s surprise. 

Nyx stood up tall and took in a deep breath. He was doing this! 

“Did you know you made your son cry? Cause I do! He called me last night in tears because we can’t get along, and you know what? I am not the one to blame here. You are! Prompto is the sweetest thing on Eos and I would do anything to keep him smiling and keep him happy. But you, you crushed that by not even trying to accept our relationship!” Nyx shouted, sweat coating his back as he suddenly realised what the actually fuck he was saying to Cor… he was going to be smacked in the head again. No! He had already dived into this rabbit hole, he might as well carry on. Despite the consequences that would surely follow... “I don’t care what you think of me! I don’t care what you call me, or how many times you put me in hospital! It isn’t going to scare me off! I love your son and he loves me too! There is nothing you can do to change that, so tough luck Marshal. You are stuck with me. So you can either accept it, or not be a part of Prom’s life! I am happy to get along with you because this is for him! Why can’t you do the same?!” 

There was an unsettled tension filling the air as Nyx and Cor stared at each other. Nevermind about wetting himself, Nyx thought he was going to shit himself. Crap! He had just shouted at Cor in front of everyone. Crap! Crap! Shit! Fuck! Bugger! Why wasn’t the Captain stepping in and helping him out here? Or anyone else in fact! 

The only sound that could be heard was Cor tapping his foot on the floor, before he let out a strained sigh. “Well, I  _ WAS _ going to apologise.” 

Nyx’s face dropped as he watched the Marshal turn away and leave again. 

He had just made things a million times fucking worse for himself! Why didn’t he just let the man speak!?

_ Why?!  _


	3. Sunshine Says...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to everyone that has read this story and patiently waited for an update. Stress and writer's block has been the devil on my shoulder at the moment, especially when it came to writing this fic. That meant this fic was put on the shelf for a while... sorry! 
> 
> Anyway.... I'll stop rambling so you can have your finale of this PromNyx fic XD
> 
> Please enjoy my lovelies and keep safe :)

“Sorry Sunshine. I really messed up.” 

Nyx sighed as he held his boyfriend in a comforting embrace. He had just finished telling Prom what had happened at lunch time with his dad and Nyx couldn’t help but blame himself. If he had just kept his mouth shut and let the man speak; maybe the Marshal would have left them be. Let them be together and let them be happy. But by the look Cor had given him before leaving earlier… yeah that was never going to happen now. All Nyx wanted to do was keep Prom happy and he had failed that completely. Nyx knew his boyfriend was sad, just from how Prom refused to leave his side since he stepped into the glaive’s apartment. Prompto looked so tired and sad and all of this was Nyx’s fault. Maybe Cor was right; he wasn’t worthy of Prompto after all. Nyx felt Prom shift in his lap and the glaive couldn’t help but smile when his sunshine pressed their lips together. 

After a brief moment of bliss, Prompto pulled away and said softly. “No you didn’t babe. He’s the one that’s messed up.” 

“Come again?” Nyx asked, a little confused by what Prompto meant. 

“I am an adult now. I can do what I want. I can date who I want and I want to date you. If he doesn’t like it, he doesn’t have to speak to me again.” 

“No! Sunshine, he is your dad! I never want to come between the two of you!” 

Nyx nearly shrieked, shaking his head, as a hint of fear rode through his entire being. He may have said a similar thing to the Marshal earlier today but he didn’t mean it! No way would he ever mean that! And if Prompto repeated this to his dad, Cor was going to blame Nyx for putting that idea into Prom’s head! Oh gods! There was no way he was going to escape his fated death at the hands of the Marshal of the Crownsguard this time! 

“But he hurt you!” Prompto protested, hanging on to Nyx’s shirt.

“Yeah he did, Sunshine. But… Prom he only did that because of how much he loves you. He's just being your dad and he wants to protect you. You can’t blame him for that.” 

“Well, he is too protective.” 

Nyx let out a small chuckle as he pulled Prompto in for a tighter hug. He envied Prom in a way. He always had someone fighting in his corner no matter what it was. There was no way on Eos that Nyx was ever going to allow his boyfriend to lose that, even if Cor could be a little unfair sometimes, Prom did have a good relationship with his dad. At the end of the day, Nyx wanted the same thing as Cor. That was for Prompto to be happy and safe. 

“Sunshine, come on. You should make up with him.” 

“No.” Prom shook his head. “Not until he accepts you.” 

Nyx brushed his hand through Prom’s golden hair and sighed. “... I am sorry Sunshine, I am not giving up on us but I honestly don’t think your dad will ever accept me.” 

“Don’t say that! He will. He will accept you! I’ll make sure he does!” Prompto said in a rushed burst of panic. 

“It’s alright sunshine!” Nyx said quickly, rocking his boyfriend from side to side. “If he doesn’t want to, you can’t force him. You just have to be prepared that maybe he won’t accept us.” 

A brief silence fell between them as Prompto allowed Nyx’s words to sink in. 

No, he wasn’t gonna let it be like this. Prompto was going to make Cor see how important Nyx truly was to him. The problem was… Prom had no idea how to get through to Cor the Immortal. No one did. This was going to be tough.

* * *

Prompto spat his mouthwash into the sink and sighed looking into the mirror of Noct’s bathroom. It had been a full week since he had last stepped foot in his house and Prompto couldn’t deny he was feeling a little homesick. What he wouldn’t give to sleep in his own bed again, or use his own bathroom, or just sit in the living room and watch the news with his dad… but he still wasn’t going back; not until his dad had grown up and let him date Nyx. He had spoken to his dad over the phone a few times but all their calls just ended in arguments and Prom had had enough of it now. He had made up his mind. He was going to be with his boyfriend and his dad was just gonna have to lump it or like it. Prompto let out a soft yawn and made his way into the living area of Noct’s apartment and he saw his best friend sitting on the sofa looking a little nervous. Was he okay? Before Prompto got a chance to ask, Noctis placed his hands out in front of him and looked so guilty like he had committed a crime against the Six or something. 

“Okay dude, so don’t be mad at me?” Noct begged.

“Huh? Why would I be mad at you?” Prom asked innocently. 

“Your dad is here.” Noctis explained. “He is just waiting outside the apartment. He wants to talk to you face to face.” 

Prompto couldn’t help but feel trapped in that instant. This was what he wanted. Ever since he had that chat with Nyx; Prom wanted to talk to his dad in person so they could sort everything out and get it over and done with. Right… there was no point standing here doing nothing. It was better to get it out of the way. 

“You’re not mad are you?” Noct’s questioned, pulling Prompto from his thoughts. 

Prom smiled and shook his head. “Nah. Course not. But ummm…. Could we have some privacy?” 

“Sure I’ll go to my room.” Noctis nodded, leaving Prompto to let Cor in. Noctis made sure he left the door open a little and had his dad on speaker phone so Regis could hear the whole event unfold.

Once Noct’s bedroom door was closed, Prom opened the front door to see his dad and man did he look tired. He must have had a rough day. 

“Hey dad.” Prompto said, moving to the side to let Cor pass. 

“Prom.” Cor smiled awkwardly back. 

Neither father or son said anything for a moment or two. The atmosphere was tense between them and that was something the pair were not used to. Whenever they greeted each other, they would give each other a hug - unless it was in training - and they always had something to say to the other. But this whole situation had cast a shadow over their relationship and that was not what Prompto wanted to happen. All he wanted was for Cor and Nyx to get along and for some reason his dad couldn’t see that. Well, it was Prom’s job to make that happen even though he knew he was going to have to fight Cor every step of the way.

Sure enough that was what happened. They fought. They screamed at each other. They poorly explained their feelings, and it looked as if this was never going to end.

“No I am not!” 

“You can’t stay at Noctis’s forever!” 

“Yes I can!” 

“If you do, you will be kicked off the guard!” Cor shouted, his voice started to sound strained now. “You have already missed a week’s worth of training; if you miss anymore, I will have no choice but to boot you off. You being my son doesn’t give you any leeway either. Do you want that to happen?!” 

“Of course I don’t!” Prom yelled back.

“Then stop being petty and grow up!” 

Prompto couldn’t help but scoff. “I am the one being petty?! That is rich! You punched my boyfriend in the face and refused to accept him because of our age difference. You like Nyx! You have said so many times in the past!” 

“Well I don’t like him anymore!” Cor growled, getting more frustrated. 

“Why?! He has done nothing! If he had, you would and will always be the first person I tell! You know that dad! So why can’t you just accept that Nyx Ulric makes me happy!” Prom continued to yell, his voice getting more emotional. 

“He makes you happy?!” Cor couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “A glaive who-” 

“Who what dad? Tell me exactly what Nyx has done?!” Prom interjected him and it silenced Cor. That was exactly what Prompto was expecting to hear. “You can't, can you? Face it, you just don’t like the fact I have grown up.” 

“That is not true.” Cor stated, unable to hide the slight stutter in his voice. 

“I can’t think of another reason! I am old enough to make my own mistakes! If you think Nyx is a mistake, let me make this one. I want to make this mistake. But all I ask is that you support me through it, as my dad. That is all I want from you.” 

Cor let out a massive sigh as Prompto continued to stare at him, determination spread across his face and the Marshal knew Prompto was not going to back down from this. Of course, Prompto was right about him not wanting his son to grow up. But there were so many other reasons why Cor was forbidding him from this union as well. Cor was still angry about the age difference, although Cor was coming to terms with that now. Then there was Nyx’s profession. Nyx put his life at risk every single day and what would happen one day if he didn’t come back? Prom already had to worry about him risking life and limb, he didn’t want his son’s worry to escalate even more with both him and Nyx out on the field. Cor hated the fact he couldn’t express this verbally! He was never any good at this stuff... 

Cor exhaled and he tried to speak in a gentler tone. “Prom... I don’t.... I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“I won’t, I promise.” Prom said, hope began to glisten in his eyes.  _ Did that mean _ ...

“Look I don’t want to argue anymore. Please, please, come home.” Cor begged. 

“Only if I can date Nyx.” Prom said in a firm voice. 

“Prom we have been over this-” 

“Dad. I hadn’t finished speaking. Let me finish.”

“Fine.” Cor agreed. 

“If you let me date Nyx; I won’t care if you date the Captain.” 

Prompto couldn’t help but laugh as he watched his dad’s eyes grow to the size of tennis balls and attempt to convince Prompto otherwise. There was no way that was gonna be possible. Prompto and the rest of the Citadel was well aware of his dad’s and Captain Drautos’s attraction towards each other. 

“Prom! No! That… that isn’t… I mean, I don’t… No! I don’t want that.” Cor spluttered.

“Oh really?” Prompto laughed, crossing his arms over his chest giving his dad a knowing look. 

“Yes!”

“So is that a yes? You do want to date him?” 

“No!” 

“Right sure….” Prompto teased, smiling with glee. “So what’s it gonna be? I come home now and we both get to date who we want? Or I stay here and we are both miserable for the rest of our lives. Your choice dad.”

* * *

Nyx felt so bad going back to things being secret between them. Prompto had told him that Cor would not accept them and no matter what Prom said, Cor had put his foot down. So here he was, going into a cafe to have a drink with Prom. When he walked into the cafe he couldn’t see Prom anywhere. Nyx looked at the time. He was only 15 minutes late; Prom was usually really good at time keeping when it came to their dates but where was he… 

“Ulric.” 

A wave of fear took over Nyx and he couldn't help but gulp when he recognised that voice. That voice belonged to Marshal Leonis.  _ Crap! Fuck! Right, right, right, don't panic, _ Nyx told himself as he looked up to see Cor sitting at a table for two. Before Nyx could bolt, Cor gestured for Nyx to come over and join him. Sheepishly Nyx did as he was told, and everyone who looked at him could tell how nervous he was. His hands were sweating and he was slightly trembling under the Marshal’s gaze. He was just thankful to all the Gods that they were somewhere public. At least Cor couldn’t murder him here unless he wanted to be arrested… although this was Cor the Immortal. And Nyx doubted that Cor cared if he was arrested for killing him at the moment...

“M-m-arshal.” Nyx stuttered. 

“Ulric.” Cor greeted, pushing a cup of coffee towards him. When Nyx didn’t take it Cor muttered. “It isn’t poisoned.” 

“Are you a mind reader now?” Nyx laughed lightly, but that soon died down when he saw the stern look Cor was giving him. Nyx quickly took the cup and smiled awkwardly at his boyfriend’s father. “Bad joke. Sorry. Thanks? I think… Sorry, Marshal. I was meant to be meeting-” 

“My son here.” Cor uttered sharply, purposely speaking over the glaive. 

“... yeah…” Nyx gulped, and refused to look Cor directly in the eye. “I know you said that he couldn’t see me anymore, but I swear I would never-” 

“Ulric, Prom didn’t set this up for us to have a go at each other.” 

“What?” Nyx asked in disbelief. “Prom… he told me that you-” 

“That I still didn’t approve? Well Ulric… Nyx, that isn’t entirely true. Prom set this up because I wanted, and need, to apologise for how I have behaved and I really mean it this time.” Cor said in the softest voice he could muster. 

Nyx blinked and without realising it he blurted out. “What?!”

“Don’t sound so shocked. I am trying to give you my blessing here.” 

“You are pulling my leg right?” This wasn’t happening Cor was really...

“No. I want Prompto to be happy. You make him happy. As much as I may dislike it, I have to accept this and trust in his judgment. If I am honest Nyx you are one of the few people that I could learn to trust to look after my son.” Cor admitted, pushing his cup between his hands as an awkward silence fell between them.

Nyx was just gobsmacked. He didn’t know what to say… today he thought he was going to be looking over his shoulder in case the man in front of him caught him with his son, but what in the name of Ifrits flaming arse was going on?! This was a dream wasn’t it? He was gonna wake up tomorrow and Cor was going to kill him as soon as he saw him touch Prom’s beautiful golden hair. 

“Well… do you accept my apology cause I am really sorry.”

Nyx shook his head. “Wait a second. You are fine with me and Prom being together?” 

“Yes. That was what I said.” 

“And you think that I am a good person and not a non-” 

“Yes. And I am really sorry about calling you that. I was out of order. Sorry.” 

“Right.” Nyx nodded, rising an eye brow. “None of this is a prank?” 

“Honestly. I swear on Prom this is for real and this is for him.” Cor laughed, out stretching his hand for Nyx to take. 

Nyx’s heart jumped. This was real?! Nyx could barely contain his excitement and in case Cor changed his mind, he took his hand without question and shook it firmly. Before he could say how grateful he was and that he forgave him, Cor squeezed his hand harshly and spat. “If you hurt my boy once. I’ll break you.” 

“Understood.” Nyx smiled. That threat should have made him run, but the fact Cor was threatening him just confirmed that Cor was being honest and he was truly okay with this. Now he could finally be with his sunshine without anyone getting in the way. “Yeah I forgive you and thank you so much. I will make sure Prom will want for nothing-” 

“You already said all that when you made a show of me last week.” Cor stated, letting go of Nyx’s hand. 

Nyx turned bright red and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah… I am really sorry about that.” 

“It’s alright I more than deserved it. And you deserve this.” Cor said, standing up. 

Nyx couldn’t help but flinch and shield his face with his arms and said as quick as he could. He knew this was too good to be true. “Please don’t hit me again!” 

“Dad won’t hit you, babe, don’t worry.” 

Nyx quickly turned and lowered his arms, what he saw put a smile as bright as the sun on his face. Prompto had taken his dad's place at the table and Cor was standing next to his sunshine. A warm fuzzy feeling warmed his heart and he couldn’t help but hold Prom’s hands in bliss. Prom smiled back at him before turning to Cor.

“Thanks dad.” 

“It’s alright Prom.” Cor smiled, ruffling Prom’s hair before placing a some gil on the table. “Have food on me and enjoy your date.” 

“Will do. And you enjoy your date.” Prom smiled, cheekily. 

Cor merely rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers at Nyx. “And you, make sure he is safe at all times.”

“Yes, Marshal.” Nyx said, giving Cor a quick salute. When Cor finally walked away Nyx couldn’t help but be nosy. “Date?” 

“Drautos.” 

“I knew it!” Nyx laughed, still holding on to Prom’s hands.

Nyx lent forward and bashed his lips agaisnt Prompto’s. Prom happily returned the kiss and the pair simply spent the next 10 minutes staring at each other and talking about how happy they made each other before they thought about ordering food. They could finally breathe and enjoy themselves. They were both so grateful that Cor had finally accepted them.

* * *

_ Six months later…  _

“Will I be seeing you at the Marshal’s house tonight, Captain?” Nyx grinned, as he lounged in his chair at Drautos’s desk. 

“No. Because I thought you were taking Prom out somewhere.” Drautos said, finishing up the last of the reports that had been sitting upon his desk all day. 

“ _ ‘Prom’  _ already? You and Cor are getting serious now I see.”

“Not as serious as you are with that ring in your pocket.” 

Nyx’s face dropped, as he sat up quickly, staring at Drautos with uncertainty and confusion. 

Drautos smiled, dropping the pen as he looked up at Nyx. “Cor told me last night. So where are you taking him? A fancy restaurant? The Chocobo ranch? Lestallum? Cor only said you had told him what you were doing and the fact you didn’t ask him for his blessing. I am surprised you still have a head.”

“Yeah, well I am surprised you still have a head with the King and Amicitia watching your every move.” Nyx sniggered back. If Nyx thought Cor was over protective of Prompto, he hadn’t seen anything until the day Regis and Clarus came into the training hall with the sole purpose of cornering Drautos to tell him exactly what was going to happen to him if he ever hurt their little brother. Nyx was quite content that he only had the Marshal to deal with. Drautos also had, along with the King and Shield, an old grumpy mechanic and an owner of a bar, who used to be the King’s advisor or something, to deal with. The poor sod. Nyx was just glad he didn’t have that on his back all day. 

“We aren’t talking about my relationship. Tell me truthfully Nyx, are you alright? This is a big step you are taking. I know Cor gave you his blessing but are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yeah. I want this more than I want Galahd freed.”

“If that is the case Ostium is going to have to finally buy himself a suit.” 

“And Prince Noctis shall be getting a new one too.” Nyx agreed, leaning forward, twiddling his thumbs. He probably shouldn’t ask this now, as he didn’t know what Prom was going to say yet but he had to ask... “Actually, I was thinking maybe that you might consider being my best man instead of Libertus…” 

“Me?” Drautos questioned, very confused by his glaive’s statement.

Nyx nodded. “Yeah… I mean you trained me and things are going well between you and Cor. Just a thought. You don’t have to. You can say no.” 

“How about you get your sorry arse to wherever you are taking your boyfriend and ask him first.” Drautos shook his head waving his hand, trying his best to usher Nyx out of the door. 

“Yes, sir.” Nyx smiled, getting out of his chair quickly. He sprinted to the door but stopped when he heard Drautos call his name one last time. “Yes sir?” 

“Good luck, Nyx.” 

“Thanks. Tell Cor I said hi.” 

Nyx rushed out of the office and found Noctis as quick as he could. Noctis had offered to lend him his car for tonight and Nyx would be forever grateful for the Prince’s assassiants. He had been keeping Prom busy all day for him and now it was finally time. 

He met up with Prom at the entrance of the Citadel and drove the pair of them to the restaurant where they had their first date. Everything went to plan. Prompto was happy and the food was good and it became apparent that Cor and Drautos had secretly ordered them a bottle of Galahdian liquor to celebrate. (Thankfully because of the occasion and who had asked for the bottle the restaurant asked nothing of the drinking age of the individuals involved) However, what the pair did not account for was that the waiter brought the beverage out before Nyx had a chance to ask Prom. 

“What’s this?” Prompto asked, as the waiter poured him a glass. 

“Marshal Leonis ordered you a bottle to mark this special occasion.” The waiter replied, pouring Nyx a glass. 

“Special occasion?” Prom said confused as ever.

“Your engagement of course. Congratulations.” The waiter smiled, leaving the bottle on the table before leaving the pair to their own devices. 

Prompto scratched his head and turned to face Nyx. “Babe, do you have any idea what he's talking about?” 

Poor Prompto’s confusion only heightened when he saw Nyx, as red as a tomato with his face buried into his hands.  _ This was not how it was meant to go! _ Nyx thought to himself, silently cursing his hopefully soon to be future father-in-law. Nyx was meant to take Prom on a walk through the park, stand by the river where it was only the two of them in complete isolation and ask then. Oh well, that dream was ruined now and Nyx was done waiting. He removed his hands from his face, got off his chair before getting on one knee and held the silver ring in one hand as he took hold of one of Prom’s hands. 

“You heard the waiter Sunshine, do you want to marry me?” Nyx smiled, as he watched Prom’s confused face turn to one of complete and utter joy. 

Prom covered his mouth and nodded. “Yes! YES I DO!” 

Nyx rose to his feet and placed the ring on Prom’s hand before giving him a kiss. The room echoed with applauses and cheers but neither of them cared for that. All they could think about was each other and the life that they were about to share together. 

“I love you Prom.” Nyx smiled, resting his forehead against his fiance’s.

“I love you too Nyx.” Prompto cried tears of joy.

* * *

“I don’t think they are coming back tonight.” Cor said, sitting back on the sofa, after getting off a very exciting phone call from his Prompto. 

Cor hadn’t heard Prom so happy in such a long time. It may hurt that that lost little boy, he found in that lab all those years ago, was grown up now and getting married, but he couldn’t be prouder of him than he was in this moment. 

“You probably wouldn’t want them coming back either.” Drautos laughed, wrapping an arm around Cor’s shoulders and pulled him back down into the comfort of his hold.

“No, I don’t.” Cor agreed. “Titus, are you going to accept Nyx’s request? Cause I think you should.” 

“Do you now? Why is that?” 

“Cause I think it will be nice that’s all. And you will make Prom happy.” 

“Just Prom?” Drautos asked, kissing Cor on the cheek lightly. 

“And me.” Cor smiled, connecting his lips with Drautos’s. 

“If it makes you happy, then I will.” 

“I think I love you Titus.” Cor stated, running his hand along his boyfriend’s arm. That was the first time he had said it and the statement was shared. 

“I love you too, Cor.”

Yeah, Cor was glad Prom and Nyx had decided that they weren’t coming home tonight. 

* * *

_ Save the Date: _

_ We are excited to announce the date of our upcoming wedding! _

_ May 1st 756 M.E. _

_ Hope to see you there! _

_ Nyx Ulric and Prompto Leonis _


End file.
